i could be your crush, crush, crush
by sabbaticgoatz
Summary: La voz de Tsuyu era como tinta negra desbordándose sobre una hoja de papel, como la caricia de un leve viento veraniego, y oh no pudo evitar notar como las pecas en su cuello formaban algo similar a una luna creciente.


**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto que My Hero Academia me pertenece, y por eso estoy escribiendo un fanfic. Mentira, todo de Horikoshi (sadly).

 **Nota:** sinceramente no sé qué es esto. Al momento que se me ocurrió esta ship pensé en escribir algo sobre ellos por simple aburrimiento, y idk. Quería explorar un poco con una crackship y todo eso.

 **Advertencia:** Posible ooc e incoherencias, stay tuned.

* * *

 **P** rimero, Todoroki tiene un crush.

Todoroki ha notado que Tsuyu es muy inteligente, que siempre va acompañada de Uraraka o de Mina o del resto de las chicas porque es muy amigable, que si te acercas notarás que tiene un olor a jazmín y que su nariz es como los ojos de botón de una muñeca _y_

Y Todoroki no sabe cuándo empezó a notarla.

Le pesan los huesos.

 **.**

No tenían, superficialmente, nada en común, fuera de que ambos eran amigos de cierto peliverde. No obstante, un día tuvieron que realizar un trabajo en grupo. No hicieron equipo juntos voluntariamente, sin embargo, ya que los equipos fueron armados por Aizawa-sensei.

—Esa respuesta está incorrecta, Todoroki-chan —dijo la chica con hebras cual río interminable, con naturalidad, serena como el cariño de una madre acunando a su cría.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Todoroki, con cierta frialdad desinteresada, como un copo de nieve, sin intención.

—La 2, mira —se acercó ligeramente a su compañero, señalando la página de ejercicios de matemáticas, y comenzó a explicar cuál era su equivocación en cuestión. Sin embargo— _sin embargo_ , el chico bicolor no era capaz de concentrarse, puesto que la voz de Tsuyu era como tinta negra desbordándose sobre una hoja de papel, como la caricia de un leve viento veraniego, y _oh_ no pudo evitar notar como las pecas en su cuello formaban algo similar a una luna creciente. Y sentía algo, _algo_ , como un fueguito dentro de otro fueguito dentro de sí.

—¿Entendiste? —preguntó ella, al cabo de unos momentos, después de terminar su explicación. —¿Tengo algo en la cara, Todoroki-chan? —.

Todoroki se sentía zarzamora al darse cuenta que había estado mirándola fijamente durante tanto tiempo. Seguramente se sentía incómoda, _disgustada_ , pero... tan solo se veía curiosa, casi tierna.

—Nada. Lo siento —.

(Esa noche no pudo evitar recordar como ella pronunciaba su apellido, uno que le había causado tanto dolor, endulzando cada sílaba, como un secreto).

 **.**

—¿Olvidaste tu paraguas? —dijo, mirándola de reojo, muy quedito, como ruiseñor cansado, en el proceso de abrir el suyo.

—No te preocupes, Todoroki-chan, no me molesta mojarme, _ribbit_ —dijo ella, tan natural como siempre. No solo por su actitud, sino también porque ella era como una flor de loto, con sus grandes ojos de gajos de naranja y su piel ligeramente legamosa, y no es como si Todoroki alguna vez la hubiera tocado, no señor, pero se imaginaba que así era. No— _no es que pensara en Asui o algo así_.

Todoroki, absolutamente, no iba a dejar que ella se mojara. —Lo siento, Asui, pero no puedo permitir eso —se aclaró la garganta, y de pronto necesitaba un vaso con agua—, ¿Me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa? _Por favor_ —el ''por favor'' seguro se había escuchado como cuchilla contra pizarra, pero era lo mejor que podía lograr mientras escuchaba un par de liebres saltarinas amenazando con abrir su caja torácica dentro de su cabeza.

Tsuyu tarareó un ''hmm'', ladeando su dedo cerca de su boca como era su tendencia. —Está bien, Todoroki-chan, _ribbit._ Y llámame Tsuyu-chan —ella sonrió... O al menos Todoroki imagina que eso hizo, sus expresiones no diferían mucho de la otra.

Caminaron juntos, escuchando la pacífica lluvia. Ella tarareaba en silencio, tratando de evitar charcos que eran demasiado profundos, a petición de su acompañante.

—Gracias por acompañarme, _ribbit_ —esbozó con honestidad. Algo que le gustaba de Asui era su sinceridad, como no temía decirle nada a nadie, incluso si era Bakugou. Era admirable desde un punto de vista.

—No hay problema —y _en realidad_ no había problema. Le gustaría pasar más tiempo con la chica-rana, llegar a conocerla.

—Hemos llegado —le hizo saber, y Todoroki cerró su paraguas. Había un pequeña porche, suficiente para mantenerlos a los dos secos. Algunas gotas habían llegado a sus hombros, los de ella, notó. —De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme, Todoroki-chan, realmente aprecio tu preocupación, _ribbit_ —.

—No es ningún problema —Todoroki negó con la cabeza. No iba a admitir en voz alta que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, sonaba demasiado precipitado.

Todoroki se despide, y se marcha.

 _Y oh cuanto hubiera querido secarle las gotas._

 **.**

Están estudiando juntos. Se han vuelto amigos cercanos, o algo similar. Todoroki ahora sabe que a Tsuyu le encanta la gelatina y que cuida de sus hermanos y que su piel es, sin lugar a duda, legamosa. Porque la ha tocado, por accidente. Y es como tener avispas en el estómago.

Entonces por qué ella luce tan incómoda. Ha estado retorciéndose en su lugar como si de una boa se tratase.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él, levantando la vista de su libro. Suave, muy suave.

Tsuyu miró a todos lados, como insegura, —Todoroki-chan, hay algo que debo decirte —musita, con un arrebato de valentía infantil poco característico.

—¿Qué cosa? —dejó el libro a un lado, preocupado.

—Promete no odiarme —.

—Prometido — _no hay forma de que pueda odiarte, Asui_ , quiere decir.

Tsuyu tomó una bocanada de aire, —T-Todoroki-chan, creo que me gustas, y estoy aterrorizada —admitió, con torpeza, cerrando los ojos, como ahogándose en un acuífero. Al no recibir una respuesta puntual, levantó el semblante para ver al chico petrificado en estupor, como conejo asustado—, Yo... odio decir ''aterrorizada''... pero eso es todo lo que puedo pensar.

Todoroki sentía que su cerebro hacia cortocircuito. Y la ve, como un manojo de nervios, y se acerca juntando sus labios. Él pone sus manos sobre sus hombros a falta de algo que hacer con éstas, y ella suspira, débil. Se acaba tan rápido como empieza, y ambos se decoloran granate. Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, este sería el momento donde la rana se transforma en un príncipe (o princesa, en este caso), pero Tsuyu ya es una princesa de por sí, de esas que no necesitan un príncipe azul en blanco corcel.

—Lo siento. Creí que... —comienza él.

—Está bien, _ribbit_ —ella lo corta, y sonríe, sonríe de verdad. No esas sonrisas que te hacen durar de si es su rostro natural o una mueca, una sonrisa de pétalo dado vuelta, cual día despejado de verano.

Una sonrisa muy discreta se dibuja en sus labios, los de Todoroki, —Creo que a mí también me gustas —.

 **.**

Segundo, los labios de Tsuyu saben a gelatina de manzana.


End file.
